Spyro: Adventure Across Time
by Dark Master of Dragons
Summary: It's an all new adventure with Spyro,Cynder,and Sparx based after the second game The Eternal Night. There will be love, action, and adventure as the three heroes of the story battle for their lives. Will Spyro be able to handle what lays ahead? Plz R&R.
1. The Awakening

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Chapter 1 – The Awakening

An older male's voice is heard while a cave swirls toward a golden light. "For to long the world has been in darkness. For to long we have had no one to protect us. As the last of your kind young dragon you need to awaken from your slumber. The Dark Master has no one that can stand up against him. You and your friends have the power to destroy him, but he has found out about you and is on his way to destroy you. Awaken Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx."

The cave stops at the golden crystal surrounding Spyro and his friend. Spyro's eyes open and the crystal begins to crack. The crystal broke and turns to gems that equally entered Spyro and Cinder's bodies which then stared to glow golden and they started to grow. Their bodies grow to the size of adult dragons. Their bodies aged as if they were awake for all those years.

"What happened to us? The last thing I remember was creating a something to protect us. Wait Cynder, Sparx are you okay?" Spyro asked his friends.

"Wow buddy either you grow a lot or I am still dizzy from the long sleep." Sparx said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sparx. Cynder and I are exactly the same as we were that day." Spyro says looking to Cynder who is unconscious on the cave floor.

"Come on Spyro lets leave her here. She has been nothing but trouble since our first meeting." Sparx said flying around Spyro's head.

"I can't leave her Sparx we might be the only dragons left we need to stick together." Spyro says laying down next to her.

"Fine but I'm not staying to be killed by her. I'm leaving before she wakes up Spyro." Sparx said.

"No you wont I know you to well you're to afraid to leave. She doesn't look to well Sparx I wonder what could be wrong with her." Spyro said feeling her head. "Sparx try to find some water for her please?" Spyro asked Sparx.

"Fine but I hope the water is poisonous." Sparx said leaving.

"What's wrong with you Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I don't feel to well myself. Maybe braking that crystal took more out of me then I-I- I though-t. Spyro says slowly moving his head back and forth.

Spyro passes out finally feeling the loss of energy he used to brake the crystal.

-Please if you have read the story review it. I will write more if this story gets good reviews. So tell me what you think of it. It is my first story thank you for reading it.-

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Spyro or any of the characters in this story. This is just a fan fiction for my fun that I wish to share with readers.


	2. Cynder's Dream

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Chapter 2 – Cynder's Dream

"What's wrong with you Cynder?" Spyro's voice rings in the darkness as Cynder runs around trying to find him.

"Spyro where are you I can't see you!" Cynder screamed.

As she runs a small light glows brighter as she gets closer to it. She slows as the light turned out to be the evil energy that turned her into a monster before. She was scared she didn't want that to happen again. She slowly backed away as the form of her evil fully grown self emerged from the energy stream.

"No not again, never again!" Cynder turned and ran from her former self.

The darkness slowly lifted as she got closer to the other end of the hell she was in. Then out of nowhere she came across Spyro and Sparx.

"Hey Spyro look its Cynder." Sparx said pointing at her.

"Sparx, why would I care about her?" Spyro said still turned.

"Spyro it's not like you to say something like that. Please help me guys." Cynder said to them in a panic.

"I said I don't care about you Cynder so leave me alone. Come on Sparx lets go." Spyro said as he started to walk way.

"No wait please don't leave me alone Spyro!" Cynder yelled as her only two friends disappeared into the darkness.

Alone again she ran until she couldn't run anymore then she covered her eyes as her former form caught up to her. For a while noting happened so her opened her eyes to see a older looking Black dragon that looked like a male version of her evil self standing there looking at her with his red eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." Cynder said.

"I'm not here to hurt you Cynder. I'm here to help you." The same older male's voice from when they were awakened rings.

"Who are you then?" Cynder asked the Dragon.

"I am the keeper of souls and death for us dragons. You may call me Ederic." Ederic said to her.

"Ederic the keeper of souls and death, you are not going to kill me are you?" Cynder asked him.

"No Cynder I'm here to kill you. Cynder you fear that Spyro will leave you don't you?" Ederic asked her.

"N-no I don't think he will leave me." Cynder said nervously.

"You should know I can tell that you are lying." Ederic said un-amused.

"He won't leave you Cynder isn't the right Spyro?" Ederic asked as Spyro walk up.

"That's right Cynder I'm not going anywhere." Spyro said as he sat to Cynder.

Cynder put her head on Spyro's shoulder and entwined her leg with his. Spyro looked at her confused.

"What's all this about Cynder?" Spyro asked her.

"I'll tell you when she wakes up Spyro." Ederic said.

"When will I wake up?" Cynder asked looking up at Ederic.

"Soon but I need to give you soon thing." Ederic said.

"Okay." Cynder said sitting straight.

Ederic put a collar around her neck made of pure silver. Then turned the black gem in it and took out a bigger black gem.

"This is not for you to see." Ederic said as her pushed her and she disappeared.

"This might hurt Spyro sorry." Ederic said as he pushed the black gem into Spyro's heart Spyro disappeared too.

"Young dragons you will forever be linked. Neck of silver and heart of black stay together and always come back." Ederic said then disappeared.


	3. The Escape

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Chapter 3 – The Escape

Cynder woke up with the collar that was put on her neck in her dream and she saw Spyro's leg on hers but it was black like how he was before he protected them with the crystal. She got scared and got up and saw how big so and Spyro got so she ran to try and leave to cave but found she can't go any farther.

"Cynder what are you doing?" Spyro walked up looking normal.

"Yeah Spyro I just wanted some air but I can't leave the cave." Cynder said.

"Sure you can but not without me I think Cynder." Spyro said.

"Why not?!" Cynder yelled questioningly.

"Well my chest glowed and stopped you from moving any farther." Spyro said.

"So we are linked together than? For how long Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know Cynder it might be a long time." Spyro said.

Cynder leaned against Spyro with her eyes closed. Spyro looked out the cave to try and find Sparx. Soon Sparx come back and looked at what Cynder was doing.

"Hey Spyro why is Cynder wearing a collar and why is she leaning on you?" Sparx whispered in Spyro's ear.

"I don't know but I like it Sparx so, did you find and water or food?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah I did come on leave her here and I'll show you." Sparx said then saw Cynder was staring at him in an anger way.

"He can't leave me Sparx and I'm not bad anymore so stop trying to ditch me." Cynder said then turned away.

"She is right we can't be too far away from each other anymore for some reason." Spyro said to Sparx.

"Okay fine follow me this way Spyro, Cynder." Sparx said as he slowly flow away.

Spyro and Cynder walked side by side and talked with each other as they followed Sparx. The farther they walked from the cave the more it felt like to cave. They got to a stream with fruit by it. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx ate to their hearts content. The three of them talked for a while when Spyro heard a noise.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"What if it's a monster?" Sparx asked a little scared.

"Come on let's check it out guys." Spyro said.

"Oh no I think I'll stay here." Sparx said.

"Come on Sparx you're coming too." Spyro said.

"Yeah I'm going Sparx." Cynder said.

"So what you have to go you and Spyro are linked." Sparx said.

"Sparx you're coming too." Spyro said as he walked away with Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder looked around trying to find the source of the noise when they came to a wall with a crack in it and pieces falling from it.

"I think we are still in the cave." Spyro said.

"So we should leave then." Sparx said.

"Yes that is a great idea Sparx." Cynder said.

They turned and started to walk in the other direction was a big boulder fell really close to them so they began to run. Sparx flow ahead and the boulders dropped faster as Spyro and Cynder ran to the cave entrance. Sparx made it out before the last boulder closed the entrance with the cave about the collapse on Spyro and Cynder Spyro used his ice breath to freeze the boulder blocking the only exit. Then he tried to use earth but what come out was fire. He tried again and fire came out with some pebbles. He then a nice sized rock flow out on fire and broke the blocking boulder. They ran and got outside before the cave completely collapsed.

"How did you do that Spyro?" Cynder asked.

"How did he do what?"Sparx asked.

"I don't know that it was like my earth and fire powers were mixing into one." Spyro said as he breathed heavily.

"So do you think your powers are…" Cynder started.

"His powers are what Cynder?" Sparx asked her.

"I think that they…" Cynder started.

"Are evolving." Rang Ederic's voice.


	4. Secrets of the Dark Powers

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters in this fanfic. The only Character I own is Ederic.**

Chapter 4 – Secrets of the Dark Powers

"So do you think your powers are…" Cynder started.

"His powers are what Cynder?" Sparx asked her.

"I think that they…" Cynder started.

"Are evolving." Rang Ederic's voice.

"Ederic?!" Spyro and Cynder asked shocked.

"Who is Ederic and why do you know him Spyro?" Sparx asked Spyro ignoring Cynder.

"I know him too Sparx." Cynder stated to Sparx.

"I wasn't talking to you evil chick." Sparx said to hurt Cynder's feelings which he streak a nerve.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Cynder growled at Sparx.

"No." Sparx said laughing and pulling down his eye lid n sticking out his tongue.

Cynder lifted up her claws and was about to swat at Sparx but Spyro had her stop. Cynder shot a mad look at Sparx and he backed off almost flying away but Ederic caught him in his clams and cleared his throat to speak.

"You still didn't answer the question old man." Sparx said trying to get free from Ederic's claws.

"Yeah I thought you were just a part of the dream I had with Spyro in it." Cynder said.

"Well he said he was the dragon that keeps the souls and death for dragons." Spyro said.

"So he is going to kill us?" Sparx asked scared.

"No Sparx now calm your-self and listen to me. I don't have much time here but I need to give some information to you all." Ederic said to them.

"Okay now can u let me go?" Sparx asked still scared.

"No." Ederic's claws started to glow a bright grey then it faded he put Sparx on the ground and Sparx was unconscious.

"Ederic what did you do to my best friend?" Spyro yelled as he looked at Sparx.

"I just made him useful he can guide you anywhere in the dragon realms and when the time comes to me." Ederic said.

"So what else are you here for?" Asked Cynder.

"Well I need to speak to you about your dream Cynder." Ederic said calmly as he lied down.

"What about it?" Cynder asked.

"Well when I entered your dream Spyro was already in there." Ederic said.

"Yeah it was a night mare and he left me. I-I mean left me alone." Cynder said blushing a little.

"No I mean the real Spyro was in the dream and that is rare so Spyro's subconscious must have control over all his powers." Ederic said.

"So you think that I can use all four of my elements in my sleep?" Spyro asked.

"Not four all five Spyro." Ederic said.

"Five?" Spyro and Cynder questioned as they looked at each other.

"Did you forget that you could use darkness Spyro?" Ederic asked.

"Oh yeah I remember Spyro when all black and it was scary." Cynder said.

"I did I don't remember that." Spyro said.

"I guess I over estimated your power at the time Spyro. No matter you will be able to control it sooner than you think. When you can control it you will remember." Ederic said.

"So is that all?" Spyro asked.

"Two more things you two. Spyro your dark power is what is making your powers evolve. I can't say more about that at this point Spyro but practice using your dark form it might just save your life or someone else's. Too the both of you watch out for each other you might not know it yet but you two are important so keep each other safe okay. Oh and Cynder come here." Ederic said than whispered something into Cynder's ear and she smiled and giggled.

"It's our little secret okay Cynder?" Ederic said and Cynder nodded and turned to Spyro blushing slightly. After he said good bye for now Ederic disappeared in waves of vapor.

"What did he whisper to you Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Can't say it's a secret Spyro." Cynder said as she sat next to Spyro. "Maybe we should get some sleep we have a long way to go to get back to the Temple after all." Cynder said wrapping her tail around Spyro's in a seductive way.

"Okay." Spyro said a little uneasy about what Cynder was doing but liked it at the same time. So Spyro lied down by the fire and fell asleep. Cynder made sure he was deeply asleep then crawled under his front leg and faced the fire happy that Spyro had his leg around her like they were mates. Cynder fall asleep after a few hours after the excitement of her sleeping under Spyro dead down a little. The last thing she did was stretch out rubbing her head on Spyro's chain. Spyro's back leg twitched as Cynder rubbed the scales on his chin and the fire's glow dimmed to nothing as they slept peacefully together under the silvery half moon.


	5. The Talk at the River

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters in this fanfic. The only Character I own is Ederic.**

Chapter 5 – The Talk at the River

Sparx awoke in the middle of the night and was shocked to see his best buddy Spyro so close to Cynder. He flow in for a closer look and he noticed they were asleep. Sparx tried to wake Spyro up but all he did was made Spyro start to lick Cynder's head softly. Sparx backed off slowly before he turned and ran from the camp site. He sat on a rock by the nearby river that he somehow knew was there.

"I can't believe that Spyro let the evil dragon sleep with him like that. That is not right." Sparx said to himself.

"Well I don't think that he knows about Cynder sleeping under him." Ederic voice said.

"Who said that and how do you know that." Sparx asked.

"It's me Ederic." He said as the all black dragon stepped into view.

"Hey can't you just leave me alone?" Sparx asked as he slowly backed away.

"I don't mean any harm I just wanted to talk is all." Ederic said.

Sparx flow around the all black dragon then sat back on the rock looking at the river. "What about then old man?" Sparx said annoyed.

"Well first off for you to call me by my name Sparx." Ederic said.

"I would prefer not to." Sparx said.

"Fine than but I will be brief Sparx. I need you to lead Spyro and Cynder to the Temple and don't complain too much about Cynder she is stuck with you and Spyro." Ederic said.

"I'll complain all I want." Sparx said.

"Well Cynder might just want to be friends with you if you stop calling her evil." Ederic said looking straight at Sparx.

"I call them as I see them." Sparx said turning around.

"Well still guide them to the Temple, and I would think twice before you call Cynder evil again. She is really hurt by those words." Ederic said.

"I don't care how she feels." Sparx said in a mean tone.

"Yeah but she and Spyro does and I don't think Spyro likes when you her Cynder like that." Ederic said as he disappeared like he did before in front of Spyro and Cynder.

Sparx clenched his fists in anger and turned quickly as he said. "Hey Spyro's on … my… hey where did you do Ederic." Sparx asked in surprise. "Well fine I'll just stay here then." Sparx said as he saw to moon disappear under the clouds. "On second thought I'll go back to the camp site yeah that will be good." Sparx said scared. He then flow back to the camp and tried to sleep as he thought of what Ederic told him. Slowly but surely he went to sleep.


	6. Nighttime Secret

Spyro: Adventure Across Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Spyro characters in this fanfic. The only Character I own is Ederic.**

Chapter 6 – Nighttime Secret

The next morning Cynder woke up earlier than she usually did to the feel of Spyro licking her forehead down to her nose. She giggled and wondered what Spyro was dreaming about. She slowly crawled out from under Spyro's leg and he rolled over on his back pressed flat against the ground rubbing his body back and forth. Cynder looked over Spyro's body and when her eyes caught on his dragonhood she looked away but then back at it for a minute than she turned around blushing and feeling slightly aroused. She walked off into the wood as far as the link would let her to calm down. She came to a river not too far from the camp that tested the bonding line between her and Spyro she had a drink of water. She sat there thinking about what she saw on Spyro. As she thought about his dragonhood she blushed even more.

"It was so big I never thought Spyro was that great." She said to herself.

Silence was all around Cynder but it was silence that was soon broken. A big, all black dragon stepped out of the woods and approached her.

"Having fun there young Cynder?" Ederic asked as he sat next to her.

"Why are you always here don't you have better things to do than bother me, Spyro, and Sparx?" She asked with a little attitude.

"I just needed to speak with you alone Cynder that's all." Ederic said with a small smile.

"Why? What is it now?" She asked as she turned to look at him with an angry look on her face.

"Well I have some news for you Cynder. Word is out that you and Spyro are free and that will make things more difficult for you. The Dark Master knows about the darkness in Spyro and he will try anything to get him. Cynder the Dark Master wants to control you and Spyro. If he was control of both of you he can guarantee the future of the dragon race but also have you two raise your hatchlings with his ideas and the world will be at an end. Cynder just be careful and don't tell Spyro about this yet." Ederic said.

"Okay Ederic it will be our little secret for now." Cynder said.

"Good but that's not the only nighttime secret now is it."Ederic said and disappeared.

Cynder blushed at the last comment and took another drink from the river. The sun slowly began to rise making dim threads of light peek through the trees. She walked back to where Spyro was lying down by the burnt out fire wood and laid down a little bit away from Spyro. She closed her eyes and fell asleep for a few more hours. With that Sparx was the first to wake and saw the Spyro and Cynder were apart.

"I wonder if what I saw last night was real." Sparx asked himself.

The next to wake was Cynder after she heard what Sparx said and she thought to herself "Please think it was a dream, please think it was a dream."

Last to wake was Spyro who was having a good dream. He stretched out with a great yawn.

"So I think we should head out for the temple." Spyro said.

"Yeah but which way is it?" Cynder asked.

"It's this way." Sparx said pointing in a random direction. "Wait how do I know that?" He questioned himself.

"Ederic gave you that power Sparx." Spyro said.

"That guy creeps me out. I mean one second he is there and the next he is gone. Poof. That is something I can't handle." Sparx said.

"Well let's get going. The monkeys might be looking for us." Cynder said.

"So what a little fight would do us some good." Spyro said.

"Speck for yourself Spyro." Sparx said flying around Spyro's head.

"Come on we should get moving." Spyro said.

With that the three started out on the journey to the temple. Not knowing what to expect it has been so long. Danger hides from the keenest eyes. The Dark Master has his plan in motion and Cynder can't tell Spyro about it. She is tempted to tell Spyro the secrets of the night.

"Sparx I want you to apologize to Cynder for calling her evil." Spyro said.

"No I will never say that." Sparx protested.

"Then the next time she goes to attack you I won't stop her."

"Okay fine this is bull shit." Sparx said.

Cynder and Spyro sat down as Sparx cleared his throat.

* * *

(A/N: Okay its been a while since i updated this story and i know the chapter is short but i hope to mak longer ones in the future. Also thanks to those of you that read the story and reviewed it.)

Next Chapter: Fight for the Temple: Part One


End file.
